


Halloween Fashion

by Ryenan



Series: Huxloween 2016 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan





	

“This is my favorite time of the year. Like, tomorrow starts Halloween season. I’m so excited!”

Hux had never seen Kylo this…emotive. It was like watching a six-and-a-half-foot tall toddler as he gesticulated wildly and bounced in his seat.

“What, pray tell, is so special? You wear black every day of the year, Kylo. October isn’t going to make much of a difference.”

“Hux, babe, you’ve –“

“Don’t call me babe, we aren’t teenagers.” He punctuates this with a scornful eyebrow over a sip of his coffee. Admittedly, it is a pumpkin spice latte, but flavor has no age.

“You’ve got to understand that this means I can wear the orange and black striped tights. And cat ears, and devil horns, and –“

“To the club, right? Because if you wear cat ears to work you’d probably get fired.”

“Yes, to the club. And the fancy tights when I’m off work. I found a pair that looks like spider webs!”

Hux blinks for a second, realizing Kylo had just said ‘orange and black’ tights. Orange.

“Are you telling me the only time of the year you wear more than black and grey is at Halloween. Is that what you’re saying. And that that color is primarily orange.”

“and some green, or a dash of purple. Maybe I should get that crushed velvet cardigan we saw at Gucci! I bet it would look –“

“That cardigan won’t go over your shoulders to save your life, unless you want to pay for a custom size. Are you going to want me to get in on this Halloween clothing craze? I don’t think Langley will take a pair of cat ears very well, but the rookies might not notice anything different if I wear devils’ horns.”

He means it as a joke, because no way in hell is he wearing anything like that to work, but then Kylo starts to rummage in his bag.

“Did you –“

“fifteen pairs of Halloween socks, super soft variety, in your size, and I prewashed them this morning.”

And a zip lock bag of socks is set next to his coffee.


End file.
